


Sweet Life

by liamandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, solo!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandco/pseuds/liamandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing I did a long time ago when I had some solo!Zayn feelings and also ziva feelings and this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Life

I don’t think I can do this

 

Zayn peered out of the window in his limo as it closed in on the red carpet drop-off, tapping his foot nervously. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. His first solo album. All eyes on him and only him. An idea he hadn’t even entertained once he and the boys had been put together. For years he’d been touring the world, making music and walking the red carpet with four of his closest friends. But tonight, it was only him. This was all for him. 

This is fucking mental

 

"You all right, babe?" 

Zayn shook himself out of his trance and turned to face his date for the evening. Siva had never looked more fit. He was dressed in dark, slim jeans and a baby blue button up, the top buttons undone just low enough to reveal a thin gold chain resting on a white wifebeater. 

"Yeah ….just a little nervous I guess," he replied, doing his very best to mask his tension. 

Siva gave him a warm smile and took Zayn’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers. 

"It’s gonna be amazing, don’t worry! The album’s epic and it’s already gotten great reviews. You’ve got nothing to be so nervous about!" 

"It’s not the album I’m worried about…" Zayn trailed off, returning his gaze to the the window. "I’ve never had to do anything like this. Not without the boys." 

Especially not without Harry. 

It’d over a year since the boys had broken up, and months since Zayn and Harry had called it quits, but lately he couldn’t help but miss him. Music was their thing. He’d never known how to do any of this without Harry by his side. It was all so new to him, and he felt an emptiness in his soul. Once Siva had come into his life, that balance had been restored. Siva had been there with him when he first started writing the new album, offering him advice and insight. He helped him approach his music in ways he’d never even considered. Being with him felt so right, even when his heart yearned for Harry every so often.

Siva cupped his long fingers around Zayn’s chin and turned his head head back towards him. 

"But you’ve got me now, haven’t you?" 

Zayn smiled warmly and took Siva’s hand into his own, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. 

"I’m just lucky, I guess," he said softly as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Siva’s full lips. He felt so safe when he was with Siva. He never wanted to leave this moment.

"All right Mr. Malik, here we are!" the driver called back. 

Zayn broke away from Siva and took a deep breath. The nerves were coming back to him. 

"Okay. Let’s do this," he muttered to himself. 

Lights were flashing everywhere the moment his driver opened the limo door. Paparazzi and interviewers swarmed the limo as security tried to hold them back, everyone around him shouting his name. 

All these people are seriously here for me? This is bloody madness.

 

Before he could stop himself, Zayn turned around and, out of pure habit, called out: “You ready, Haz?” 

Fuck fuck fuck what did I just say?! Please God, I hope he didn’t hear me

 

It was evident from the hurt look on Siva’s face that he did hear him. Regardless, he put on his best camera-ready smile and followed Zayn out onto the red carpet, pointedly staying a few feet behind him all the while. 

Zayn tried to make his way down the red carpet as quickly as he could. He needed to apologize for his fuck up and he needed to do it now. He couldn’t have this happening. Not tonight. 

He and Siva eventually made their way into the building and shuffled into a small elevator to the terrace. 

Zayn immediately had the doors close so that he and Siva could get a moment alone together. 

"I’m so, so sorry for that babe. It just slipped out I—"

"It’s all right, Zayn. I get it, I really do. He’s been the one who’s done this kind of thing with you for years. It’s just habit. Don’t fuss about it really," Siva said sternly, gripping Zayn’s shoulders. "We don’t need to do this now." 

Siva leaned down swiftly and kissed Zayn strongly and passionately, lettings his hands slide down Zayn’s arms. 

"Tonight is about you. You’ll always have me." 

The elevator rang a faint bell and the doors open to reveal the extravagant set up on the terrace. 

Zayn could hardly believe it. The place was absolutely packed with guests, from friends and colleagues, to A-list celebrities and industry professionals. Bar lined one end of the terrace, with two bartenders expertly tossing and mixing drinks to perfection. A DJ was set up at the far end, spinning tracks off of Zayn’s album. 

"D’you hear that, babe? That’s your music. You did that,” Siva whispered into Zayn’s ear as they stepped out into party. Zayn couldn’t find the words to respond. He was completely in awe of the scene before him. All these guests coming to meet and congratulate him, telling him they’d been waiting for him to release his own stuff for years. It was mind-boggling. 

"Ho…ly…shit…….Zayn, look…" Siva trailed off, his mouth agape. 

"What? What’s happ—" Zayn stopped short. He saw who was coming toward him and he couldn’t believe it. 

"F-F—rank Ocean?!" 

Frank clasped Zayn’s hand and pulled him in for a short hug. 

"Excellent work, man. This album is good shit man, real good. You’ve got a real talent for this." 

Zayn could barely form words. One of his music idols was actually at his album launch, and actually liked his music?! 

"I—I don’t even know what to say. Just…thank you so much! I’ve looked up to so much I can’t even begin to tell you I—" he knew he was rambling and he stopped himself, clearly embarrassed by his starstruck behavior. 

Frank laughed earnestly, patting Zayn on the back. 

"You keep doin’ what you’re doin’, Zayn. This is the music you were meant to make. This is you." 

Frank dapped Zayn up once more before shaking Siva’s hand and making his way over to mingle with other guests.

Zayn and Siva looked at each other, mouths agape in total excitement. 

"Holy SHIT man I can’t believe it! Frank fucking Ocean! This is completely mad!" Zayn gushed, struggling to keep himself from jumping up and down like a little schoolboy. 

Siva looked at him lovingly and laughed. “This is the real deal, Malik! What’d you expect? I’m going to go get us some drinks to celebrate,” he said excitedly as he left Zayn to hurry over to the bar.

Zayn decided it might be a good time to give the terrace a once over, mingle with as many guests as he could before it became too exhausting and overwhelming. All these people were here to support him, after all. Giving them a simple “Thanks” was the least he could do. 

He was talking to a few musicians that had come out to support him when suddenly, he felt two arms wrap him in a familiar and loving embrace.

"Well hey there, superstar. Long time, no see!" 

Zayn felt a shock run through his body. He’d missed hearing that voice and feeling the warmth of that embrace for so long. 

"I didn’t know you’d be here, Harry." 

He took a moment before he turned to face Harry. It’d been so long since he’d seen him, he didn’t know if he could without having all of his feelings come rushing back to him. 

"Have you already had too much to drink? Of COURSE I’d be here! Did you really think you could let this thing happen without your biggest fan being here?" Harry gushed excitedly. 

Zayn had missed seeing that smile so much. Those dimples had always made him weak at the knees, and that puckish twinkle in his eye had Zayn hypnotized. It always had. 

"It feels so weird doing this without you, Haz," Zayn muttered. "I almost don’t know how to." 

Harry shot Zayn a cheeky smile and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Ah that’s bull, Zayn. You’re doing just fine. This new life suits you mate, it really does.” 

Mate. 

Somehow, that stung. 

"Plus, you’ve got great new company now, eh?" Harry added, smarmily nodding his head in Siva’s direction. "How’s that going?" 

Zayn was completely caught off guard. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation, especially not now. But a part of him wanted Harry to know that he was happy with Siva. Just as happy as he’d been with Harry. 

"He’s perfect," Zayn responded confidently. "We’re really good together." 

Just as he finished speaking, Siva appeared next to him, two drinks in hand. 

"Well look who’s here!" Siva said enthusiastically as he handed a drink to Zayn, glancing at him meaningfully. "Harry, how’ve you been mate?" 

"Been good, man, really good! Doing a little bit of this, little bit of that, y’know, mixing it up," Harry responded charmingly. 

This….this is uncomfortable.

Zayn kept quiet, quickly taking a swig of his drink. 

"Right, well I’ll let you two hang out then, and we’ll talk later, yeah?" Harry offered as he pat both Zayn and Siva on the back and happily made his way over to another group of guests. He was a natural at mingling and getting on with others so easily. 

"You could’ve talked to him longer if you wanted," Siva said in a low voice. "I wouldn’t have been angry." 

Zayn looked deep into Siva’s chocolate brown eyes—the eyes that he’d lost himself in time and time again. He’d done too much for him, been there for him far too often for Zayn to ever be able to hurt him like that—even though he knew Siva would never admit that he was hurt. Siva’d been so patient with him, so understanding of his reluctance to move forward, but his trust in him never faltered. Siva was his inspiration and his constant. The one that made him feel more whole than he’d felt in the longest time. He could never have imagined that he would have the opportunity to be with someone who committed themselves so fully to another—to take each of the other’s hopes, dreams, successes and failures and make them their own. Zayn meant what he’d said earlier. He was lucky. 

"I’m right where I want to be." 

Suddenly, the DJ made an announcement, calling Zayn up to the booth to make a quick speech. 

He shyly made his way over to the booth and took the mic. The crowd erupted into shouts and applause before he’d even said a word. He was completely overwhelmed by all the people that’d come out to support him, but even then, he only saw one person among them.

"I don’t even know what to say. I don’t have a big speech or anything ready because…let’s face it I’m not too good at this stuff. I just want to say thanks. Thanks to everyone who helped make this happen. Thanks to my idols for inspiring me. Thanks to the fans that have been with me since my earlier days. Thanks to God, for watching over me. But most of all…" he trailed off, fighting back his tears. He stepped forward and looked directly into Siva’s eyes. 

"Thanks to you. You’re the one," he ended, pointing at the album artwork displayed behind him, a collage of pop art and comic book graphics with two words sprawled across the center.


End file.
